Kogane no Kinyobi
by yatsume-chan
Summary: Tomoyo discovers the truth of her birth which changes her whole life, and her whole personality. CAn she withstand the heavy responsibily rested upon her? It's an ET,check it out.


Tomoyo finds out that Sakura and her are actually sisters! How can this be?! Read and find out! Another adventure begins, new enemies, new romance, new allies and new discoveries that reveal the past of The Chosen One. Whole story starts from their freshmen high.  
  
Couples are e/t s/s, c/y, I'm not sure with the others yet..don't forget to review!!!= I did some changes with the names BTW  
  
Kogane no Kinyobi (Golden Friday) Chapter1  
  
As a young girl opened her eyes, she saw herself standing alone on a long dark hallway. She glanced around wearily and felt a presence draw her to a path along the corridor. She walked the long hallway absentmindedly, walking up several steps to encounter a lone hallway, leading towards a slightly parted room, where light peeked out. And sensing the great danger that the room seemed to emit, she started to back away. Yet... There was still this very strong urge telling her to continue.  
  
And so she did, unaware that what she would see would change her life forever.  
  
*****  
  
"Onegai-shimasu...Sonomi...chan..."  
  
'Iie!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tomoyo instantly shot up her bed, panting hard.  
  
She had been having that dream ever since her 14th birthday last week. That night, she dreamt of herself walking down that mysterious house and eventually finding out about the 'room'. Every time in her dreams, whenever she neared the room, she'd hear a woman crying, and another trying to comfort her, both in deep talk, then she would wake up. Yet as each day passed, the dream would get longer, and their conversation was much easier to understand.  
  
And that very day, she found out that the woman crying was her mother.  
  
"Doushite...? Okaa-san...What did that woman want from you?"  
  
Her troubled thoughts continued while she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. And after she had bathed and changed into her uniform, she sat in front of her dresser and began to dry her hair.  
  
'I don't get it, what's wrong with me anyway? Is my dream really trying to tell me something? Or is this some kind of hocus pocus with the Clow cards?... No—wait a minute. I don't even have 'magical' blood...But why was my mother in it...? It IS very rare for me to have realistic dreams anyway...'  
  
After her hair had dried, she twisted some thin strands of her hair into many little braids, she then twisted the upper half of her hair upwards and secured it with a white clamp with a tint of purple. After making sure it wouldn't fall down, she stood up and checked on herself in the mirror.  
  
On her mirror was a tall slender girl with long, soft and shiny lavender hair. She had the same shining purple orbs she had when she was young. And with her flawless pearly white skin, high cheekbones, and rosy red lips, she seemed so much like a porcelain doll in her cobalt blue outer sleeveless sweater worn over their white uniform as a sign of her being a sophomore.  
  
Then a knock followed by a voice suddenly came from outside her door.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! Are you awake yet?! It's time to eat already. Your mom's waiting for you downstairs! And we'll be late!" A cheery voice chirped in.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
It was Daidouji Nagisa, a cousin that studied in Hong Kong from her elementary grade 5 till her Junior High. But now, she's already studying her senior high in Tomoyo's school.  
  
Ever since she arrived just last week, a day before her birthday, they've been very close. Often after school, when the both of them meet, they'd go out to the park or the ice cream parlor. Speaking of which...  
  
"Ah, Nagisa-chan! Please come in, I've got something to tell you."  
  
The door creaked open to show a pearly skinned slender girl taller than Tomoyo. She had long hair that seemed to be a mixture of cobalt blue and dark teal and in what it seemed to have as a very vague hint of dark violet. Her dark olive green eyes were sparkling with delight and her mouth was curved up in an impish grin that showed her left dimple. She was dressed in the same uniform as Tomoyo, but the color of the outer sweater was a lighter shade of olive green that was a trademark of being a senior in Seijou High.  
  
"Nanika atta?" Nagisa wrinkled her slightly pointed nose. It had been her habit to wrinkle her nose whenever she was interested in something, or she was doing something mischievous.  
  
"Me and the guys are planning to go to the Phoenix tomorrow night to watch the new set of fireworks. Sakura-chan already invited Touya-kun and Yukito- san, and Eriol-kun invited Nakuru-chan. Wanna go?I mean—It'll be really fun anyway and we're probably going to eat out."  
  
"Hmm...weeelll...okay---"  
  
"That's great!" Tomoyo brightened.  
  
"But...well---I have something to tell you too. Do you know Akiho-chan?"  
  
"Er....Kazuo--?"  
  
"Daidouji. Kazuo Daidouji."  
  
"Daidouji?!!?! ANOTHER relative? Who is he? A brother?"  
  
"Ehehe...more like a twin but---", Nagisa sweatdropped. "I'm sure when you see him, you'll never realize he's really one."  
  
"Huh? Why? Are the two of you fraternal?"  
  
"Yep...Oh Gosh! I forgot about Daidouji oba-san!" Nagisa grabbed Tomoyo's arm and started to pull her out. "We were supposed to be downstairs earlier, daidouji oba-san was supposed to tell us something today."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. 'That girl is impossible.."  
  
*****After breakfast  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I'm sorry I didn't give this to you earlier." Sonomi smiled and held out a small violet velvet box. "Your father told me to give this to you on your 13th bithday, but...er...I forgot."  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo's eyes glittered as she slowly opened the box. What she saw inside left her in wonder as she took it out and examined it.  
  
What she held on her hand was a gold outlined silver round bracelet that seemed to glitter whenever it was turned. Where the clip was, there were 3 unusual symbols.  
  
"Kawaii-desu!!!!" Tomoyo brightened and opened the clip to the bracelet. She muttered a silent "Arigatou...Otou-san" and clipped the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
But just as soon as the bracelet locked, Tomoyo felt a strong wave of dizziness and drowsiness overcome her. And oddly, the bracelet seemed to be heavier. Yet knowing that Nagisa and her mother would worry about her again, she just kept her composure and smiled brightly.  
  
"Arigatou, Okaa-chan! I'm off to school then!" And with that, she kissed her mother goodbye and ran off with Nagisa to school.  
  
*****  
  
"Whew! That was sooo tiring." Tomoyo said just as they entered the school.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong? You were so silent on the way to school, you didn't hear a word I said, and you get tired when we even rode the limo?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Nagisa-chan. It's just that---"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Nagisa nee-chan, Ohayou" Eriol suddenly appeared out of nowhere and greeted the two.  
  
"Eriol!!! Will you STOP doing that??! You're getting creepier every day." Nagisa sighed. "Oh well, see you later I guess, I'm about to be late. Ja ne!" then she ran ahead of the two.  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"She is TOO easy to scare, she's even afraid of COCKROACH."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. It was finally good to have a much fun Eriol to be with them, not the secretive and serious type. Eriol Hiiraizawa was one of Tomoyo's close friends and had come back from England 2 yrs. ago, claiming that he wasn't used to England anymore. Well, it IS a good thing for the 4 of them to be complete again.  
  
"Ikou, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol nodded and followed Tomoyo towards school.  
  
***************************  
  
She didn't know when it started, but she didn't really care right now.  
  
Tomoyo was found lying on a bed in a private room in the clinic, head dizzy and full of sweat. She didn't know exactly how or when it happened, but she suddenly felt so dizzy and hot that she collapsed on the way to her last period. It was a good thing that Eriol met Sakura when she was on a very bad state of panic, because he had carried her for Sakura. The odd thing was that it wasn't exactly a hot day, and all rooms except the hallways had air-conditioning that were on their highest cool.  
  
Even the clinic had air-conditioning. And right now, she had taken of her sweater and necktie. And STILL she felt too hot.  
  
"Bummer...WHAT is wrong with me?????" Tomoyo muttered as she took off her necklace and earrings, including the bracelet her father gave her, and put them all in her bag on the bedside table, thinking they would rust with all the sweat. And instantly after she took them off, she fell asleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo awoke when she felt somebody shake her shoulder a little bit roughly. She opened her blurry eyes and rubbed them to adjust to the surroundings. When she could finally see clearly, she saw Sakura looking worriedly at her, and behind her was Syaoran, Eriol and Nagisa.  
  
"What are you all---whoa!" Tomoyo instantly pulled the comforter around her when she felt the cold.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're still in the clinic. Are you ok now? How do you feel??"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I'm quite fine now...Actually, there's even no trace of that heavy dizziness I had. And why is it so cold???"  
  
"Are you sure??? Are you sure????? I mean---you can rest at home--." Nagisa stammered but Tomoyo broke her off.  
  
"I'm really ok. I swear."  
  
"Well, you see, you complained that you were so dizzy and it was SO hot. So the nurse opened the air-conditioner at high cool. And you said it wasn't even enough, even though it was really too cold already."  
  
"Really? I---did? I---don't remember..."  
  
"Daidouji-san? Are you alright?" Syaoran finally spoke up.  
  
"I dunno...but in really think there's something wrong with me....."  
  
And while the others chatted with Tomoyo and helped her with what she missed. The bracelet in Tomoyo's bag flashed for a moment then afterwards it returned back to normal, with the 3 unusual symbols shining brightly.  
  
And for a moment, Eriol, which was nearest to Tomoyo's bag, suddenly felt a very faint yet familiar presence. He glanced at Tomoyo's bag once, yet thought nothing of it then joined once again to talk with the group.  
  
~end of chapter.  
  
Did you like it?! =) don't forget to review. I promise I'll make the other chapters longer. 


End file.
